Lebih
by Verochi chan
Summary: AU! Yūri itu ternyata lebih senang jika—


Lebih

I don't own YoI

T

Hurt/comfort/ Angst.

Summary: AU! Yūri itu ternyata lebih senang jika—

.

.

.

Victor itu katanya orang paling sial didunia!

Sudah mengundurkan diri dari dunia skating, jadi pelatih untuk skater paling menyedihkan, tidak memiliki pasangan hidup dan masih banyak lagi.

Padahal salah. Victor menikmati apa yang sudah ia dapatkan sekarang ini.

Dia berhenti skating demi seorang skater paling menyedihkan? Sebenarnya memang iya. Tapi mohon untuk dihapus kata 'menyedihkan' itu. Karena Victor sangat tidak menyukainya.

.

.

.

Bagi Victor, anak didiknya adalah suatu kebanggaan. Dia bangga karena sudah bisa membuat anak didiknya yang tadi terpuruk bisa kembali bangkit dan memenangkan kompetisi manapun.

Ya.. Walaupun belum bisa menang emas.

Lalu.. Pasangan? Oh.. Victor memang tidak mempunyai pasangan. Setidaknya belum 'lagi' karena 'dua L' nya masih dalam tahap untuk mempererat hubungan mereka.

Ya, Victor akan selalu menunggu, walau berapa lamapun itu.

.

.

.

Yūri Katsuki.

Skater Jepang yang pernah gagal membawa kemenangan tahun lalu kini dihadapkan pada seorang pria tampan sekaligus idolanya sedari kecil.

Yūri senang? Tentu saja.

Namun.. Selalu saja ada rasa mengganjal dan tidak enak ketika dia berhadapan dengan pria asal Russia tersebut.

Mungkin karena dia sering mendapat celaan dan hinaan dari para fans Victor yang mengatakan jika dirinya adalah 'Pencuri'!

Ya.. Yūri akui itu. Dia— memang mencuri Victor. Lebih tepatnya mencuri Victor untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Orang bilang Yūri itu beruntung karena dapat menaklukan Victor yang bahkan tidak bisa disentuh oleh orang terdekatnya.

Tapi bagi Yūri itu semua adalah sebuah ketakutan.

Tahu kenapa? Karena Yūri jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Takut Victor-nya direbut orang lain.

Takut juga Victor-nya meninggalkannya.

Tunggu! Meninggalkannya? Tidak mungkin.

Victor tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Victor terlalu mencintainya. Mengingatnya saja membuat Yūri tersenyum senang seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ayolah.. Dia tidak mungkin ditinggalkan. Tapi... Apa memang akan tetap seperti itu?

.

.

.

Oh.. Apa itu? Kalau diperhatikan Victor memakai cincin emas saat ia wawancara ketika memenangkan medali emas ke-limanya.

Dirinya baru sadar padahal tiap hari memperhatikan pria tampan tersebut.

Rasa sakit muncul dihatinya.

Rasa mulas.

Kesal.

Semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

Berterimakasihlah pada seorang di sosmednya yang tiba-tiba mengirimkan video terkutuk tersebut.

Yūri tidak tahu apa Victor itu lajang atau bukan? Sudah menikah atau belum. Atau— punya anak? Yūri tidak pernah menanyakannya. Tapi kalau dilihat dari posisi cincin emas itu—

Ya.. Seperti di tangan kiri, tepatnya dijari manis. Yūri bisa menyimpulkan jika Victor sebenarnya sudah menikah, lalu sekarang Victor tidak mengenakan cincin itu lagi. Mungkinkah mereka bercerai? Yūri sangat ingin mengetahuinya.

Tunggu.. Apa semua orang sadar akan cincin emas yang dipakai Victor? Kenapa hanya sedikit orang yang tahu?

Oh.. Mungkin Yūri harus menanyakan sendiri. Lalu.. Apa jawabannya?

Victor menganggukkan kepalanya.

Seketika dunia Yūri runtuh dan ia pun pecah dalam tangisan.

.

.

.

Victor sudah berusaha meyakinkannya. Victor bilang dirinya sudah bercerai dan akan bersama dengan Yūri apapun yang terjadi.

Dia.. Mencintai Yūri bahkan dia siap melamar Yūri saat w aktunya sudah tiba.

Sepasang cincin emas pun sudah ia siapkan. Tapi bukan seperti ini. Victor tidak mengharapkan 'Dua L' yang sedang ia kembangkan hancur begitu saja. Dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Yūri walau dirinya tidak pernah membeberkan status sebenarnya tentang dirinya pada Dunia.

Apa dirinya salah? Memang. Dirinya sangat salah.

Air mata terus mengalir dan Victor tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Yang bisa ia katakan hanya—

"Yūri .. Maaf." Dan Yūri meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Orang bilang Victor itu orang paling Sial didunia.

Iya, memang benar.

Dua L nya sudah kabur membawa Yūri sebagai wadah nya. Lalu.. Semuanya hampa. Sangat hampa, lebih hampa lagi ketika ia ingin menemui Yūri di Jepang dan disuguhi pemandangan paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. Yūri-nya.. Sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Yūri-nya akan segera menikah dengan pria lain.

Masih untung jika pria itu adalah pria baik-baik yang bisa membahagiakan Yūri-nya tapi— pria itu— Tidak mungkin bisa membahagiakan Yūri-nya, karena setahu Victor pria itu adalah seorang pembunuh terkenal di Negaranya.

Dia pembunuh berdarah dingin dan Victor dapat melihat ketakutan dimata kedua orang tua Yūri bahkan Kakak dan Gurunya.

Mereka terlihat takut dihadapan pria besar berambut hitam tersebut.

Victor menggelengkan kepalanya tidak terima apalagi ketika ia melihat Yūri-nya mencium pria pembunuh tersebut dengan mesra dan membuat keluarga Nishigori memalingkan muka dengan tangan menutupi mata putri-putri mereka.

Dan yang membuat Victor makin tidak terima adalah senyuman tulus yang diberikan Yūri-nya pada pria sialan tersebut.

Bagimana mungkin Yūri bisa mengenalnya bahkan— mencintainya?

Dan dari berita yang didapatkan Victor, ternyata Yūri-nya dipaksa menikah oleh pria tersebut dengan ancaman keluarganya akan mati. Kekesalan Victor memuncak. Jadi— Yūri masih bisa ia miliki 'kan? Iya 'kan? Yūri masih bisa ia rebut dari tangan pembunuh terkutuk itu 'kan?

Yūri .. Tunggulah.

Lalu.. Semuanya terjadi.

.

.

.

DUAR!

Victor kehilangan fokus saat ia ingin membawa kabur Yūri-nya yang masih tidur di kamarnya.

Ia mematung ditempat.

Cairan hangat mengalir di area perutnya.

Tunggu.. Warnanya merah?

Oh.. Ternyata cairan ini adalah darahnya sendiri.

Tadi bunyi senapan terdengar sangat mengerikan jika dilakukan oleh orang yang bukan seharusnya.

"Yūri?" Victor hanya bisa bergumam pelan ketika melihat Yūri-nya duduk di ranjangnya, setengah telanjang dan tengah menggenggam sebuah senapan.

Pandangan matanya tampak kosong namun ia masih mampu untuk bicara.

"Selamat tinggal." Dan Victor pun meneteskan air matanya dengan tubuh yang ambruk mencium lantai kayu.

Yūri turun dari ranjangnya, menginjak kepala mantan pelatihnya dan mulai menjambak rambut platinum tersebut dengan kasar.

Oh.. Sudah mati.

Yūri mulai tersenyum dan selanjutnya ia mulai tertawa membuat seorang wanita berkucir menutup mulut dengan air mata yang mengalir deras melewati kedua pipinya.

Adik kandungnya— Yūri kecil miliknya telah membunuh Victor Nikiforov, idolanya sekaligus.. Mantan kekasihnya sendiri.

Mari sangat sedih ia tidak menyangka jika permintaan adiknya adalah sungguh-sungguh.

Adik kecilnya pulang dari Russia dengan keadaan memprihatinkan. Ia menangis dengan wajah sembab, dan yang lebih membuat Mari kaget adalah seorang pria asing yang pulang bersama dengannya. Pria asing itu berjanji akan membantu menenangkan adik kecilnya dan Mari mengangguk untuk menyetujui karena Yūri kecilnya memang menginginkan hal itu. Tapi.. Tidak seperti ini. Yūri kecilnya kini berubah. Ia mulai jarang tersenyum dan tidak memperdulikan keluarnya sendiri. Bahkan saat pria sialan itu melamar adik kecilnya dan kedua orang tuanya menolak dengan tegas pria itu berteriak dan siap melenyapkan mereka semua.

Yūri tidak membantu sama sekali ia masih tetap tersenyum di hadapan kekasih barunya dengan janji "Semuanya akan lebih baik lagi, Sayangku." Dan Yūri kecilnya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan pria pembunuh tersebut.

Hati orang tuanya makin sakit. Yūri kecil mereka sudah hilang. Yūri kecil mereka sudah bukan milik mereka lagi.

Tiap hari mereka susuguhi pemandangan sex langsung yang dilakukan Yūri kecil mereka dengan pria sialan itu dimana pun dan kapanpun padahal mereka belum resmi menikah.

Mereka juga disuguhi berita yang langsung membuat perut mereka mulas seketika yaitu, foto beberapa korban pembunuhan yang berhasil dilenyapkan Yūri kecil mereka.

Ya. Yūri kecil mereka memang sudah bisa tersenyum. Namun— diatas penderitaan orang lain.

Mereka hanya bisa berharap Vicchan mereka yang ada di Russia datang dan kembali menyadarkan Yūri kecil mereka.

Tapi.. Kalau seperti ini kejadiaannya— mereka hanya bisa menangis seperti putri mereka ketika mereka melihat putra mereka menarik tubuh Victor dengan cara kasar dan melemparnya ke luar rumah mereka.

Yūri masih tetap tersenyum namun.. Dengan air mata.

Ia mulai tertawa.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Yutopia ditutup garis Polisi dengan keluarga Katsuki yang hanya bisa terduduk shock dan diitrogasi sebagai saksi.

Yūri kecil mereka hilang atau lebih tepatnya ikut bersama kekasih barunya.

Ternyata Yūri lebih senang jadi pembunuh yang dikenal dunia karena kekejamannya ketimbang skater yang dikenal dunia karena prestasinya.

.

.

.

"Oh sayang.. Apa kau tidak menyesal membunuh mantan kekasihmu sendiri?" Suara itu berbisik lembut di telinga Yūri yang tengah memotong beberapa bawang untuk digunakan memasak. Pria itu menempel mesra dengan tangan memeluk pria muda di depannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ragu aku masih mencintainya, tenang saja.. Cintaku sudah berubah, sayang." Yūri mulai membalas. Ia kini membalikkan badannya hanya untuk dapat melihat wajah lega kekasihnya tersebut.

"Sungguh? Terimakasih Yuu—

Crash!

Bruk!

"Iya.. Cintaku sudah berubah.. Karena yang ku cinta sekarang adalah membunuh siapapun yang berani berselingkuh dariku, Sayang."

.

.

.

Fin.

Note: Entahlah.. Saya tiba-tiba ingin membuat fic dengan minimnya percakapan. fic satu lagi berjudul "Tajam" Okay.. Silahkan ditinjau.


End file.
